Ticklish?
by Mishamishamisha
Summary: KotORII; Atton figures out the Exile's deepest, darkest secret.


AttonxExile.  
Exile being a sneaky beech.

Rated M just in case...  
Oh, this is really messy, I realize as I retype it;;

I did it at... well, it was finished at 1 AM. my birthday for an hour : D It just.. came randomly to me while I was trying to sleep and I decided to jot it down. It had a different ending; with power outages and Mandalore being a potty mouth, but I changed my mind ):

My English is funny. I had a difficuly time trying to word some things -especially the last paragraph D: I need a beta...

Anyway.  
Astrid is mine.  
KotOR's Bioware and Obsidiannnn.  
And LucasArts.  
With all those people owning it, I should get a piece too :U

* * *

Astrid Mallix's hair whipped back and forth, her beaded braid imprinting red lines on the side of her face. "Ah-oh Atton! I will _murder_ you-!"  
This amused the pilot to no end and he continued, snickering, "-a general, for force's sake, 'Trix?" And you're ticklish? You've had all this Jedi training and it'll never help you in the end..."  
"Damn you, Atton. You just fracking wait -I'll put you in a stasis so hard your bones will melt in your skin."  
"Oh what with the threats? Not very becoming of a Jedi, sweetheart."  
He began to speak through gasps, desperately trying to avoid stray fists and kicks. "THERE- IS- NO- EMOTION-"

Maybe reminding the Exile of her Jedi status _wasn't_ the smartest idea. One wild Force push sent him flying back into the cockpit's door console, sealing it firmly beside him. His favourite jacket was snagged in process.

"Aw, hell," he tried to untangle himself, but it proved too difficuilt. Astrid snickered, moving forward to help him unbotton his beloved garment, laughing all the while.

"You think it's funny, do you?" leaving his ribbed jacket behind in the door, he advanced. Astrid backed up right away, although his tone wasn't exactly dangerous... in too bad of a way. There were light undertones to it.

Though, she most definitely did not want to be tickled so vehemently again, she couldn't stifle her amusement with the situation. Maybe she saw this as a proper punishment (actually, she was the one to bring it on herself -refusing to get up from the pilot's chair) or perhaps it was just a simple case of the giggles... either way, Atton was getting more flush by the microsecond.

"Schutta!" he grabbed her lean shoulders and pulled her hard onto his chest. It was a surprise; the chuckes died on her lips. "Not so funny _now_, is it, dear?"

Trix refused to give him the upper hand and gathered herself, smirking at him. "No one who finds out my... _secret_ can live the same way again." Suddenly, she was concious of her placement; bodies pressed together, one hand flat on his chest and the other on the side, clutching loosely at his thin undershirt.

"Well, baby, you've got me half naked and in an extremely susceptible postion... what're you gonna do about it?" His grin was still the trademarked kind, a brown eyebrow quirked. Goading her on. By Force, if she really did it he'd-

Well, not shit his pants. Because she did, and it didn't happen. Astrid, standing on her toes, delivered a kiss so hot and wet it rivaled a drunk, slutty pazaak player in the heart of Nar Shaddaa. Had she dug any deeper, she might've come upton Atton's heart, in it's new throat location.

He could hear the blood swimming in his ears, but returned her tongue's attention wholeheartedly. He fought with her mouth enthusiastically and, with scoundrel's luck, the tide bgan to turn. Her amused expression was replated with hunger, and he began to feel triumphant.

Trix's face was flush and she moved her hand from his side to the his neck; the other slid lower.

It popped the fastening to Atton's pants easy. Surprise must've shown on his face, because she said shortly, "I'm an _Exile,_ Atton..."

It made sense. It didn't take him long to decide; nailing a woman this beautiful was a very good thing any way you looked at it.

Deftly, he was lifting her onto a console. Her gasp shot straight to Atton's most sensitive parts and he began working through her layers with a hand, nuzzled into her neck. The touchiness of her neck made her react beautifully to Atton's teeth -_Christ, why did she have to wear so many layers...?_

Atton's hand was frozen. With a smug grin, Astrid hopped off the console and towards the door.

Ah. So that's what she'd been playing at. She released the stasis's hold after opening the cockpit door and removing his jacket; then with a slight flourish, used the Force to slip the gravity switch for that area. The door shut between them, and he lifted into the air.

"...Jedi assholes."


End file.
